Belated
by Angel Descendant
Summary: It's Yamamoto's birthday, and he gets a greeting from none other than his mom. His mom's POV. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn belongs to its respective owners.

**Dedication: **Yamamoto's mama. She needs more love.

And also to _Kuya_ LJ. LOL.

**Warning: **Dark-fic. Mild swearing. And fast typing. I was so uninspired in making a chappie in my other KHR story so I just made this. And shortest fic I might ever write.

Oh and review please!

* * *

Come here.

Come now, my son, touch me, don't be afraid. These hands that were supposed to nurture you with life won't hurt you any longer. Now that they have no mind of your own, they won't ever hurt you. Mama's promise.

Don't hesitate now. Yes... that's it... that's it. I could really feel your hand now crushing my head! You've really grown my son! I'm so proud. And it's your birthday too, right?

Come here.

Move on closer... that's it... right here... right next to mama. Look at you. Oh, look at you Takeshi. What a big man you are now! Even bigger than my darling husband, I suppose. And just ten years ago you were this- this huggable little child who cannot even pick up a baseball bat...

Sshh... don't cry Takeshi. And you too, darling! Be a man! Be a model to your son, for heaven's sake! I'm okay now... please do not worry. I'm all right.

Oh, these bandages? They're covering my entire body right? The doctors are just exaggerating again, as before. I already told you darling! I'm okay, honestly. These people shouldn't be making me a mummy. It's so embarrassing, especially with my child and husband around!

...

...

Well... hmm... what should I say? Hah! Can you believe it Takeshi? Your beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous mother isn't just the same anymore. I guess I'm the dregs of the woman your father fell in love with. I'm not your old Okaa-san anymore. Ha ha... ha... ha...

Well, don't cry! So what if those quacks tell you they can't help me anymore? I'll be fine, you'll see. Be patient. I'll fight this! I won't lose hope.

Ouch! Takeshi, you're holding my hand very firmly. Oww- oww. Be gentle. Ahh.. that's fine. That's it... that's it...

...

Know what Takeshi? I realize now that I wasn't a good mother to you. I was too scared... yes, mothers _can _get scared- I was too scared, of accepting the consequences, of giving birth to you. Because-simply-you... you were such a burden before.

I was young. I was such a child. I tied the knot with your father and never thought about the cons about having you. I was just a hip youth, fresh from university and ready to start on my job when I met your dad.

Who knew that it was a tough responsibility to raise you at the brink of everything?

I never did, actually. If only I can spank my be-hind and start again straight... I really wish I can. I wish I can go back to correct my wrongs with you and your dad, and begin another game for payback- dammit I hate myself for not doing so! I hated running away from it all! I hated the fact that I returned to the company I was working for like an ass. I was a coward. A real, useless, cowardly person.

Worst of it, I was such a cowardly mother.

You hate me, right Takeshi?

I never realized that in that blasted company would my hell-hole really begin. I often wished that I stayed with you and your father, but instead, I was forced to give my body to my bosses. This- this- original belonging of your father, is now viciously ripped off from his hands, and now being passed around by others. I never felt such a toy in my life.

I was supposed to return! I really was, honestly. But then, I succumbed to it all. The things adults weren't suppose to take in excess. Alcohol... drugs... the stereotypical types of things young people like you aren't allowed to touch, myself included.

I touched it, and the excess took its toll at the car accident, so here I am. Doubtful. Humiliated. Apologetic. Unhappy. Like your long-lost useless dog that showed at your doorstep. Like your wet match stick that rose out of the sink.

Come on closer. Do what you want with me. I can't fight back. I _won't_ fight back. I'm a slut. A true b****. I accept it. I understand.

...

...

Why won't you say something?

...

Say something, you!

...

I know you two hate me! Tell it to me now! Say it to my face!

Why won't you say anything?

...

Why?

...

_Why?_

_..._

_**GODDAMMIT WHY?**_

...

You two hate me! Don't let it boil inside you! Tell it to my face, as deafening and as lucid as possible!

I beg you.

Please...

_Anything..._

...

You should've hated me. Not tell me you had already forgiven me. Not tell me that I was already forgiven long ago, the moment I left your house.

Because, even now, as the beeping gradually becomes fainter and fainter, still I'm not able to tell you both these two, simple words.

_I'm sorry..._

But, you already accepted it right? I'm really glad. Oh... I'm so joyful of hearing it so. My beloved family...

Your smiles... haha... they're _really comforting..._

I... I'm happy of being able to see you again... even if... God didn't let me spend the precious times with you.

Darling... Takeshi...

I... love...y...


End file.
